greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
George O'Malley
665px George O'Malley fängt gemeinsam mit Meredith Grey, Izzie Stevens, Alex Karev und Cristina Yang im Seattle Grace Hospital an.ta Biografie Er wirkt schüchtern und unsicher. Als er gleich am ersten Tag als Assistenzarzt die Chance bekommt, eine Appendektomie durchzuführen, er jedoch einen erheblichen Fehler begeht, verleiht Alex ihm den Spitznamen "007 - Mit der Lizenz zum Töten". Auch sonst scheint Alex Karev es auf George abgesehen zu haben. Die Situation verschlechtert sich, als George herausfindet, dass seine Freundin Olivia Harper, mit der er seit kurzer Zeit eine Beziehung führt, eine Affäre mit Alex hatte und sich bei diesem mit Syphillis angesteckt hat. George wird zum Ende der ersten Staffel zunehmend sicherer und lässt sich nicht mehr so schnell von Alex verunsichern. Der Wendepunkt der Wechselbeziehung von George zu Alex und seinen anderen Kollegen findet jedoch mit dem Steckenbleiben von Alex und George zusammen mit einem Patienten im Fahrstuhl statt. Der Zustand des Patienten verschlechtert sich zusehens, so dass Alex und George den Patienten unter der Anleitung von Dr. Preston Burke im Aufzug notoperieren müssen. Während der Operation versagen Alex' Nerven und George muss die Operation alleine durchführen. Dies gelingt ihm und er wird daraufhin von der ganzen Krankenhausbelegschaft als Held gefeiert. George scheitert zum Ende der 3. Staffel an seiner Assistenzarzt-Prüfung, während seine Freunde bestehen. Er wiederholt die Prüfung in der 5.Staffel und bekommt dann endlich eigene Assistenzärzte zugeteilt. In der Folge Jetzt oder nie" der fünften Staffel wird George lebensbedrohlich verletzt, als er sich anstelle einer Frau vor einen Bus wirft, um sie zu retten. In der ersten Folge der 6.Staffel (40 Tage (1)), wird dann bekannt, das man George nicht mehr retten kann. Derek erklärt ihn für hirntot. Kurz darauf werden all seine Organe, samt Haut und Augen, gespendet. Beziehungen In der 2. Staffel nimmt George all seinen Mut zusammen und gesteht einer einsamen Meredith seine Liebe, die er schon seit ihrem ersten Treffen hegt. Daraufhin verbringt er eine gemeinsame Nacht mit Meredith, die nach der scheinbar endgültigen Trennung von Derek denkt, in George den richtigen gefunden zu haben. Doch schon bald bemerkt sie, dass George nicht der ist, den sie wirklich will. Während Meredith und George miteinander schlafen, bricht Meredith in Tränen aus. George, der von Anfang an in Meredith verliebt war, ist zutiefst verstört und traurig darüber, dass er, nachdem er es endlich geschafft hat ihr seine Liebe zu gestehen, so zurückgewiesen wird. Von da an verweigert er jeden Kontakt zu Meredith. Er zieht aus Meredith's Haus aus und kommt vorübergehend bei Cristina und Preston Burke, der George sehr schätzt, unter. Nach dem er eine Treppe hinuntergestürzt ist, behandelt die Orthopädin Calliope Torres seine ausgerenkte Schulter. Die beiden verlieben sich rasch ineinander, doch Georges Freunde haben Callie gegenüber große Vorbehalte. George und Callie schlittern in eine erste Krise, als George ihr nicht seine Liebe gestehen kann, nach dem Callie ihm ihre Liebe gestanden hat und dasselbe nun von ihm erwartet. Daher betrügt sie ihn mit Mark Sloan, wovon George ausgerechnet von Alex erfährt. Kurz darauf wird Georges herzkranker Vater Harold O’Malley ins "Seattle Grace" eingewiesen. George tut alles Erdenkliche, um das Leben seines Vaters zu retten, doch schließlich stirbt Harold an Nierenversagen. Um seine Trauer zu bewältigen, bittet George Callie, seine Frau zu werden. Die beiden heiraten daraufhin völlig überstürzt in Las Vegas und verkünden dies in Episode 14 ("Toxisch") der dritten Staffel.thumb Die Ehe zwischen George und Callie verläuft allerdings nicht besonders gut, da George unterbewusst immernoch Meredith liebt und seine Freunde nicht sehr gut mit Callie zurecht kommen. Allerdings ist nicht Meredith der Grund der letztendlichen Scheidung, sondern Izzie. Sie und George kommen sich am Ende der dritten Staffel näher und schlafen miteinander. Sie versuchen es zu vergessen und niemandem zu erzählen, doch Callie merkt die Anspannung und vermutet Georges Untreue. Das mündet dann in die Trennung der "O'Malley's" und darin, dass Izzie George ihre Liebe gesteht. In der ersten Folge der vierten Staffel gesteht dann auch George Izzie seine Liebe und sie werden ein Paar. Doch diese Beziehung hält nur für kurze Zeit. Zwischen ihnen stimmt zwar die Chemie, jedoch ist es nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, was am schlechtem Sex bemerkbar wird. Nun braucht George eine neue Wohnung und zieht bei Lexie Grey, Meredith' Halbschwester, ein. Lexie wird eine seiner besten Freundin, jedoch verliebt sich Lexie bis über beide Ohren in ihn. Doch George weißt sie zurück, da er unter anderem noch keine neue Beziehung möchte. Familie George hat zwei Brüder, die wenig intellektuell wirken. Er ist der einzige, der studiert hat. Seine Brüder und der Rest der Familie bewundern ihn dafür, dass er es geschafft hat, Arzt zu werden. Besonders seine Eltern sind sehr stolz auf ihn. Sie erzählen allen er sei so was ähnliches wie ein Superheld. Sein Vater wird in der 3. Staffel ins Seattle Grace Hospital eingeliefert; die Diagnose: Speiseröhren-Krebs. Nach zahlreichen Op´s stirbt der Vater von George. Izzy hilft ihm die Trauer zu überwinden. Trivia *Lexie und er haben eine eigene Wohnung, die sie crapartment nennen. *George hat schon Meredith, Izzie, Callie, Cristina and Olivia nackt gesehen. *Er hat ein Muttermal in der Form von Texas auf seiner rechten Hand. *George freundet sich mit allen Freunden von Cristina an, Burke und Hunt. *War mit Izzie zusammen *War der erste Hauptcharakter der stirbt. Mehr Bilder von George O'Malley Dr._O'Malley.jpg|George O'Malley ist ein herzensguter Mensch, der gute Aussicht auf eine Karriere als spitzen Unfallchirurg hat 2.02.jpg|Staffel 1: George steht von Anfang an auf Meredith, die ihn aber anscheinend nicht "sieht" 2.05.jpg|Staffel 1: George zieht zusammen mit Meredith und Izzie in eine WG George.jpg|Staffel 2: George lässt sich die Haare für Meredith lang wachsen George_2.jpg|Staffel 2: George predigt einem Suizid-Patienten "Carpe Diem"|link=Romeo und Julia George_5.jpg|Staffel 2: George schneidet sich nach der verstörenden Nacht mit Meredith die Haare ab 2. xx.jpg|Staffel 3: George und Callie heiraten in Vegas George 8.jpg|Staffel 5: George hilft der etwas schwachen Izzie zum Altar|link=Der schönste Tag im Leben George_4.jpg |Staffel 5: George beschließt zu US Army zu gehen|link=Auf die Zukunft George_7.jpg|Staffel 5: George wird so schwer verletzt, dass seine Freunde ihn zunächst nicht erkennen|link=Jetzt oder nie George_6.jpg|Staffel 6: Derek, Owen und Co. schaffen es nicht George zu retten. Er wird für hirntot erklärt|link=40 Tage (1) Lexie.png Derek.png GA-907-12.jpg Header 130606.jpg 3.13-greatexpectations.jpg Sydney.jpg Krista Vernoff.jpg Melissa George as Sadie Harris.jpg 2c890b6987645ac163fccd8cd594c85e.jpg (Greys.Anatomy.S09E05.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-.mp4)-00.04.39.416-.jpg Dr.-Craig-Thomas-Greys-Anatomy-Christina-Yang.jpg Mer-and-lil-zola.jpg GA-911-02.jpg GA-9.10-12.jpg Jackson-mer-and-karev.jpg Craig Thomas.png Images.jpg Izzie-stevens-1.jpg NaomiBennettS3.jpg Ga903-5.jpg Christina.jpg LloydMackie.jpg CarolynShepherd.jpg 5.06-lifeduringwartime.jpg 4.17-freedom2.jpg Honest.jpg Biker.jpg Tony Savitch1.jpg Katy.gif Katy .jpg Katy.jpg 20.jpg 19.jpg 18.jpg 188.jpg 17.jpg 16.jpg 15.jpg 14.jpg 13.jpg 12.jpg 11.jpg 10.jpg 9.jpeg 8.jpg 7.jpg Todesszene lexi.jpg 5.jpg Trostgeschenk.jpg 3.jpg das alles ist geogrg Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Personen S1 Kategorie:Personen S2 Kategorie:Personen S3 Kategorie:Personen S4 Kategorie:Personen S5 Kategorie:Personen S6 Kategorie:Liebschaften + Beziehungen Kategorie:Liiert Kategorie:Geschieden Kategorie:Verheiratet Kategorie:Tote Personen Kategorie:Chirurg Kategorie:Assistentsarzt Kategorie:Ausbildung unter Bailey Kategorie:Ausbildung unter Meredith Kategorie:Jahrgang (1) Kategorie:Jahrgang (2) Kategorie:Bruder